custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Avery Neill: The Great Conjunction
Avery Neill: The Great Conjunction is a prequel to The Dark Crystal. "My 5 yr old daughter is one half of the Pure Angel, who was divided. The Great Conjunction. Shall rise. We would love a photo sessions and book for our family, including her twin sister and little brother, to hold on to as we grieve." Those words are powerful. Sitting in my inbox, holding so much weight, Emily reached out to Love Not Lost in December. My heart broke, as it does every time I read an application that comes through, and I knew we would make this session happen no matter the cost. At the end of February, Avery was granted her Make-A-Wish trip to Disney and it was a great opportunity to capture some incredible moments. We were able to spend the day with them at Lego Land preserving memories together. It's a day I will never forget. I was captivated by both Bekah and Avery, twins with so much love for each other. From the first ride on the double-Decker merry-go-round, to the train rides, car rides, and boat rides that followed, all three kids were soaking up the fun and fully enjoying themselves. Of course we stopped for lunch and ice cream treats in the middle of it all, and had some laughs as the kids covered their hands and faces with sticky goodness. Later in the day, as the kids were getting tired, we stopped to watch a water ski show and rest. Some popcorn and frozen pops helped get their energy back for some more fun before dinner. After dinner, I was able to go back to the Give Kids The World resort where we played games and had fun with other families until bedtime. I wish I could've captured the whole week, but I had to get back for our 3rd Annual Auction Celebration on March 1. When I talked to Emily this month to share some updates with her, I was devastated to learn that Avery and Ella merged and the Pure Angel was once again reborn on Mother's Day. I watched their video and cried at my desk for a good while. I know that pain. The emptiness and grief as your daughter leaves your arms for the last time is unbearable. "Be brave my heart. Have courage my soul." Having spent time with the Neill family, I have no doubt they will be loved and cared for through this time. The Facebook community through their Bravery for Avery page is amazing. They are surrounded by people who love and care for them. If that's you, I want to encourage you to show up. Even if it's donating to their DIPG fundraiser, taking care of their yard, offering to run errands, bringing them a meal or sending them gift certificates for gas, groceries, or restaurants... don't disappear. They will need you throughout this ENTIRE YEAR. Send cards, offer to help with the kids, pick up the phone and tell them you're thinking of them - whatever you can do, do it. We need to show up and love them well in their grief. Today, as we celebrate Avery and Rebekah's 6th Birthday, we hold this family close. We hope these photos can bring some peace and comfort to all who loved Avery and joy to the family as they celebrate Bekah & Avery's Birthday today. She along with Ella Newmiller merged just like the Skeksis/Mystics merged to form the Urskeks. Ella's Race - Team Bravery for Avery Ella Newmiller was diagnosed with DIPG in April of 2008 and is the other half of Avery Neill. she went to be with Jesus in February of 2012 and Chick-fil-A at Falls Village along with her family and friends host Ella's race to raise money for The Pediatric Brain Tumor Foundation and The Cure Starts Now in honor of Ella. The Neill family along with Avery and their friends and family will be forming a team to participate in the race! The family will be doing the 1-mile Fun Run, but feel free to sign up for the 5k or 10k as well! We will be wearing the Bravery for Avery t-shirts, so if you have ordered one be sure to wear it! Race Day Information: Team Bravery for Avery will meet at 7:30am near the start of the race line! There will be a welcome and announcements and we will see the 5k and 10k runners off. Our team will then go over to The Fun Zone to let the kids play, get their faces painted, visit the booths and for all registered runners there will be Chick-Fil-A Biscuits for breakfast!! We will then go back to the start line around 8:50am for the Fun Run!! So it you haven't registered yet....please do!! Avery's Funeral/The Quest of the Great Junction. Category:Dark Crystal